Super Karoshi
Super Karoshi 'is another puzzle platformer suicide game made by Jesse Venbrux. It has new items and graphics as well as powerups too! As on the last game, the goal in this is not to just die, but kill other people too! You have to kill everyone else (and yourself) before you can get to next level. This game has 60 stages, and requires a flash player if you want to play it. Like the last game, this also has some tricks and puzzles to solve. Author and staff *'Game Design: 'Jesse Venbrux *'Graphics Assistent: Ferry Spaans *'Music and sound design: '''Jake Almon *'Special thanks to: Daniel McNeely, jcgamesx, Ominiq Controls *'''Arrow keys: Move Karoshi. Fly (as Super Karoshi). :*'Up arrow:' Jump. :*'Left arrow:' Move left. :*'Right arrow:' Move right. *'R:' Restart. Objects *'Floor: '''A sturdy block. Won't break from anything. *'Spikes: These good things will kill you! Jump on them to get killed. *'''Exit door: Don't dare use these! You will come back to the main menu if you do. *'Button: '''If you press all these buttons, all X-blocks will vanish. Be careful with these! Some of these could be hidden. *'X-block:' These'll all vanish if you press all buttons. *'Teleporter: These'll send Karoshi somewhere where the teleporter's output is. Careful with these too! *'Output: '''Karoshi will come out of these when using a teleporter. *'Elevator: 'Nothing special. Just piece of floor moving up and down. *'Spring: Will send karoshi up. Nice object what'll help when trying to get to places Karoshi wouldn't normally reach. *'Blue toxic waste: '''A secret object. This'll kill you instantly. But only in a certain level! *'Super Karoshi powerup: Woohoo! This'll give you the ability to fly and break magical blue crystals. Two bad things though: You aren't hurt by spikes or explosives, and you can't switch back automaticly. *'''Kryptonite: This'll switch Super Karoshi back to normal Karoshi. *'Magical blue crystal:' These won't break if Karoshi is touching, but they'll break if Super Karoshi is touching. *'Letter K: '''A secret object. Will drop down if you press K. But only in a certain level! *'Apple:' A secret object. Will drop down and kill you if you are under it. But only in a certain level! *'Explosive: Will hurt Karoshi but not Super Karoshi. Can kill many people in one explosion. *'Hammer: '''A secret object. Press a button and a hammer will come and kill you. Yay! But only in a certain level! *'Flying flowerpot of death: A secret object, what will kill even Super Karoshi. Flying into the flame will be result of death. *'Massive block of heavy iron: '''A secret object, what can't be dropped by a button, but you need something to cut the rope. *'Torch: ' A secret object. Taking a flame from here and using it onto the rope will result a death. *'Guillotine: A secret object. It's blade will drop down when a button is pressed. But only in a certain level! *'''Rocket: A secret object. Will come out by pressing spacebar. But only in a certain level! *'Lock: '''A secret object. Will drop down if you press Caps lock. But only in a certain level! *'Bulletin board:' It says that press Esc. So then, press esc! *'The spiky roof: '''A secret object. Will come down if you press Esc. But only in a certain level! See also: *Karoshi Suicide Salaryman External links *Karoshi games *Other games by Jesse Venbrux Gallery File:Superkaroshi.png|Screenshot from Super Karoshi. Category:Puzzle games Category:Platformer games Category:Suicide games Category:Action games